


Griffin for President

by melodiousoblivion



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, President!Clarke, bellamy is heart eyed, clarke is a bamf, president griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/pseuds/melodiousoblivion
Summary: How Bellamy Blake supported Clarke Griffin in the first year of her serving as POTUS.





	Griffin for President

**Author's Note:**

> some beautiful domestic bellarke that we all deserve. clarke is potus and bellamy just wants her to be happy. fluff. fluff. fluff.

**January**

Clarke adjusted the lapels of her suit one last time before stepping out of the motorcade. Secret Service agents surrounded her and Bellamy, giving them a moment. They stood silently, foreheads resting against each other before Clarke's chief of staff, Raven, separated them. Bellamy wouldn't see Clarke again until they were standing side-by-side at the podium, him holding the Lincoln Bible as she got sworn into the highest office. It had been a long road, campaigning was exhausting especially with their adopted 6-year-old, Madi. Thankfully Bellamy's sister, Octavia, had volunteered to move into the White House for a bit to help make Madi's transition easier. 

The next few hours went by in a blur and suddenly they were at the last inaugural ball. Clarke was wearing a dress that Bellamy thought was made of starlight. Clarke thought it was made of pins because of how freaking uncomfortable it was. That launched a whole diatribe about how sexist fashion standards were that continued until they entered the residence when Clarke finally lay down on their bed. Bellamy set himself to work unclipping her shoes and massaging the soles of her feet as she just basked in their new reality.

"I'm POTUS." She said in awe. Bellamy smiled at her and kissed her ankle.

"I'm the first gentleman. The first first gentleman in the USA." Clarke smiled triumphantly and moved to get off the bed.

"No, no, no, no work yet!" Bellamy grabbed her waist and pulled her back onto the bed. Clarke scoffed and twisted in his arms.

"I don't want to work, I want to get out of this uncomfortable dress." Bellamy waggled his eyebrows at her in response.

 

**February**

The door to the Oval Office swung open and Clarke's secretary poked her head in.

"Your husband is here to see you, ma'am." Lucy stepped back and let Bellamy through.

"Babe, I'm so sorry! I know it's Valentines Day but Ramirez is filibustering the Senate..." She trailed off, distracted by the baskets of food in her husband's arms.

"I know. I want to watch Ramirez filibuster. So, Valentine's dinner and filibuster?" Clarke nearly burst into tears at his thoughtfulness. God, most men would feel threatened by a woman leading the nation and skipping Valentine's dinner to work, but not her husband. He wanted to watch CSPAN with her and eat Chinese food on the floor of the Oval Office.

 

**March**

The staff in the West Wing had become used to the presence of family. President Griffin was a mother, wife, and friend and she refused to let those relationships die. Empty moments were filled with time with her daughter, husband, or family. Raven and she could often be found lounging on the couches, tossing popcorn into each other's mouths.

The staff (bar Raven) were rarely included in such events. POTUS knew their names, and for the senior staff knew about their lives (in broad terms) but they had never been invited to the infamous parties. Tonight was an exception. All staff invited to a party in the residence, hosted by POTUS and her husband. Kids and families welcome, they'd have a babysitting there to watch the children. Free booze, food, and childcare? The staff was in.

There was a reason the parties were infamous, all of Washington's insiders were there. Nathan Miller, head of the private security firm 100; Harper McIntyre, Senate majority whip; Monty Green, tech-guru; and Jasper Jordan, a descendant of the most famous creators of moonshine during the prohibition era and current owner of the club DropShip. These were people who led Washington, and they were all tipsy with POTUS. 

No-one had ever seen POTUS drink more than a sip of bourbon on hard nights, but tonight she was swaying and giggling and smiling. Her husband stood behind her, stabilizing her as best he could. Finally, he lifted her over his shoulders and announced they were heading into bed but everyone was welcome to stay. POTUS announced (upside down) that anyone drunk would remain in the residence. Come morning, Bellamy Blake was handing out coffee and water to hungover staffers, and POTUS.

 

**April**

Clarke had been pulling all-nighters trying to pass a bill that required insurance companies to cover gender confirmation surgeries. Bellamy and Madi had rarely seen her, other than her quick visits to the residence for a 15-minute power nap. Tomorrow, the Senate voted and tonight Clarke was home.

Madi had requested story time (because Auntie O and Dad can't do the voices right) and Bellamy was expecting Clarke in bed every minute. What he wasn't expecting was his daughter looking rather annoyed. 

"Mommy fell asleep while reading my story." She crossed her arms petulantly.

"Okay, Madi-bug. I'm going to get mommy, do you want to sleep in here?" Madi was 7 now, and Bellamy doubted she'd say yes. To his great pleasure, she climbed into the center of the bed, curling into the down comforter. Bellamy walked to Madi's room and saw Clarke, dead asleep. He huffed out a little laugh and gathered his wife in his arms.

"'s not time yet." She slurred, blinking blearily.

"It's time to sleep." He set her down next to Madi gently, watching as they curled into each other.

 

**May**

"I CANNOT believe he said that! He's a racist piece of trash!" Clarke paced the bedroom, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Princess, look at the puppies." Bellamy was sitting on the floor with 5 wriggling dogs on his lap. The Press Secretary had informed them that they needed to get a puppy, though Clarke lobbied for a cat. Clarke practiced her yoga breathing and looked at the puppies. They were fairly cute. She sat down on the floor next to Bellamy and let them crawl on her. Only one truly caught her attention.

The puppy was a black lab with paws way too big for her body. She didn't try to attack Clarke but nestled into her jacket and snuggled her.

"I want this puppy."

"Oh good, Madi wanted her too."

"What would you have done if we wanted different puppies?"

"Got two of course."

 

**June**

"Mom! Scout peed on the floor!" It was Sunday, and they were puppy training. Scout had developed the habit of peeing on the floor, whether it be in the residence, Lincoln bedroom, or the Oval. The only issue was Clarke was too besotted with the puppy to scold her.

"Bellamy, Scout peed on the floor!" Bellamy rolled his eyes and got off the couch.

Such was the glamorous life as the First Gentleman, cleaning up dog pee and chips left on the couch by POTUS.

 

**July**

It was July 6th, and they were sitting in the residence's doctors office waiting for the OBGYN. Clarke and Bellamy had been trying-ish for a few months, but every single pregnancy test came out negative. Clarke finally decided the medical intervention was necessary.

"So, I have some bad news." Dr. Jackson walked into the room holding a clipboard and looking somber, "Clarke, your car accident when you were younger left adhesions on your uterus that will make it much harder for you to get pregnant." He was referring to the crash that took Clarke's dads life.

Bellamy could see Clarke retracting in on herself, the walls going up in her blue eyes. He took her hand and squeezed, refusing to let her go.

"Princess, we can do this." He repeated it again and again, almost a mantra. He'd keep going until she finally believed it.

 

 

**August**

When Raven knocked on his office door Bellamy knew it was bad. He and Raven had been friends for years, but during the workday, she was 150% focused on Clarke. So this had to mean that something was wrong with Clarke. Bellamy followed her to the Oval Office, slowly opening the door. Clarke stood silhouetted by a window and he could see by her body language something was wrong. Her shoulders were stiff, her legs in fighting stance, her neck elongated like she was trying to correct her posture. A panic attack. She rarely got these anymore, but when she did it was bad. 

Bellamy made enough noise entering the room that she'd know he was there, and he sat down in the chair across from her desk. She'd tell him when she was ready. For now, all he could do was sit near her and make sure she knew he was there.

 

 

**September**

"They're attacking our daughter!" Clarke threw a pillow at the TV, where FOX news correspondents droned on and on about Madi.

"I know, Princess," Bellamy whispered.

"They're saying that she doesn't deserve the title of First Daughter because she's adopted and they're speculating that she's a foreign spy!" Clarke spun towards him, eyes wild.

"Princess, I know. But here's what matters: Madi knows we love her. She's all that matters." Bellamy tugged Clarke closer to him until she sat on his lap.

"Her life has already been so hard, and they can't even let her be a kid." She sniffled.

"I know. We've done the best we could, and she knows that we love her and want her and know she's not a foreign spy. Though that would be pretty cool." That forced a laugh out of Clarke, and Bellamy finally turned the TV off.

 

**October**

"There are grown adults who are currently using a 7-year-old as political fodder. Speculating on my daughter's life before we adopted her, questioning whether or not she's a foreign agent, criticizing her choices in clothing. My daughter is 7-years-old. She does not know how cruel the world can be yet, and I think all of us want to protect our children as best we can. When reporters scream at my daughter when she's in public, it's traumatizing and inhumane. Let kids be kids. Any reporter from here on out found to be harassing my child will have their press pass revoked immediately." With that, Clarke stepped off the podium. She would take no questions about her statement, it was clear and concise. FOX was attacking Madi at least once a day, and Clarke was fed up with it. The decision to have her make the statement instead of her Press Secretary was tough, but Clarke knew that as Madi's mother she needed to do this herself.

Thankfully, right outside the door was Bellamy. He wanted to make the statement with her, but Clarke wanted to do it alone. He stood in the wings, ready to support her however necessary. Now, she gripped his hand tightly, standing still and just letting the moment pass over her. They could do this. 

 

**November  
**

"I have to choose a turkey?"

"No, the turkey has already been chosen, you just have to announce it."

"What if I want to choose a different turkey?"

"Princess, stop being difficult."

"What happens to the other turkey?"

"It get's killed."  
"No. I'm not doing it."

"You have to."

"We're going vegan, Bell!"

"You said that two weeks ago then you realized that your favorite ice cream wasn't vegan!"

"Shut up!"  
"Choose a turkey and I'll make sure the other one isn't killed."

"This is why I love you."

 

**December**

They spent Christmas in Maine, at a small log cabin in the woods. Just Clarke, Bellamy, Madi, and the small army of Secret Service Agents. It was gloriously quiet, the sound of the fire the only background noise. Madi was asleep in her bedroom while Clarke and Bellamy were nestled in blankets. They exchanged gifts Christmas Eve so Christmas Day could be all about their daughter. 

Clarke handed Bellamy her final gift, a small envelope. He opened it and pulled out the black and white ultrasound photo. Eyes already glistening he looked at her in awe.

"We've already broken so many traditions, why not become the first President to carry a child while in office?" Clarke laughed, kissing Bellamy's tear-stained cheeks.


End file.
